


Day 14: Dom/Sub

by bzarcher



Series: Just Kinktober Things [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bath, Bathing, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Praise Kink, Submission, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Orders are given for a reason.Defiance must be addressed.





	Day 14: Dom/Sub

Amélie insisted that she no longer felt the cold, but she still shivered as she knelt, naked, on the marble tiled floor.

She’d been instructed to draw the bath, kneel, and wait. The message she had been sent had been very explicit for exactly how it was to be prepared. Steam rose from the water in front of her, and she could smell the essential oils from the bath bomb filling the room. The lavender’s scent was relaxing, a reminder of spring, but the deeper, grassy scent of the palarosa oil just made her nose itch. If it had been up to her, she would have preferred something with roses and vanilla instead.

She kept her gaze focused on a dark whorl in the marble, trying not to think about how long she’d been waiting. She was a sniper. She’d been trained to wait for _days_ , if needed, but this was different. Had it been minutes? Hours? Surely not that long.

She finally caught the sound of feet padding on the bedroom carpet from behind her, and the slight echo to the footfalls as they transitioned to the bathroom floor.

“Oh, that is _very_ lovely.” Angela’s voice dripped with sweetness, and Amélie genuinely didn’t know if Angela was referring to the sight of her, naked and kneeling with her head bowed, or the waiting bath. She dearly _wanted_ it to be her. To be praised, to be desired...but she knew that ambiguity had not been accidental. Angela was a masterful surgeon, and she used the very same precision when choosing her words.

Amélie’s breath hitched as fingers began to run through her hair, the tips of Angela’s fingers just brushing against the nape of her neck. Knowing she was to remain still, Amélie was able to resist the urge to lean into the touch, but it was a near thing.

“I do _appreciate_ you following instructions, you know.”

Angela’s fingers tightened, fisting around the base of her ponytail, and Amélie bit her lip to keep from crying out at the sudden sharp tug that brought her head up until she was looking into brilliant blue eyes.

“It’s why I was rather upset when you refused to listen to me earlier.”

Angela’s fingers went slack, letting Amélie’s head fall forward again as a gasp escaped her lips.

“I do everything I can to keep you safe, you know. To watch over everyone, of course, but especially you.” Angela caressed her shoulder lightly before she walked around her, discarding her robe and letting Amélie study every plane and curve of her body before she slowly slid into the water.

“Mmmm... _very_ nice, _schäri._ Warm...relaxing...just _perfect_ …”

Angela’s arm came out of the water and her fingers lightly cupped her chin. Amélie could smell lavender rising from her, filling her nose as Angela tilted her head up just enough to look her in the eye.

“When I give you an order on the battlefield, it is for a reason. You will remember that next time, won’t you?”

She closed her eyes. Let out a long, slow breath through her nose, and nodded.

“That’s all I needed to know.” Angela’s voice softened, and when Amélie opened her eyes, Angela crooked her fingers up, beckoning her into the bath. “Now, come here.”

The lavender had turned the water a purple color that contrasted vividly with the blue of her skin as she slipped into the tub, and Amélie gave a little sigh as Angela drew her close, settling in with her head on her lover’s shoulder.

Angela ran a hand gently down her back, and turned so she could kiss her forehead. “You may speak freely now, if you like.”

Amélie gave a soft groan as Angela deftly massaged her shoulders. “I _am_ sorry for not…”

“Sh.” Angela leaned in to kiss her, swallowing the rest of the apology. “I know. But there is no need to drag yourself over the coals. It is done, and you will do things differently from now on. The subject is closed.”

Amélie returned the kiss, grateful for the forgiveness, for the closeness, for the care behind it all, even the anger. She let Angela draw her back in, and curled against her, happy to be able to let go and just be _hers_ for a little while.

“Would you like me to wash your hair before we get out of the bath?”

Amélie nodded. “ _Sil te plait, Madame._ ”

Angela made a happy little noise, sitting up in the tub. “Wonderful. And I think I would enjoy a foot rub after the bath.”

Amélie sighed happily as Angela undid her ponytail and began to work shampoo into her hair and scalp. She doubted anyone else would have understood, had they been able to watch them, but she didn’t really mind.

They understood each other.

It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is absolutely about kink but not so much about sex, really. Hopefully people like it. :)


End file.
